1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a supporting member and a substrate processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a substrate processing apparatus is a plasma processing apparatus that provides a predetermined process such as etching to a substrate such as a wafer for a semiconductor device using plasma.
For example, the plasma processing apparatus includes a treatment container, inside of which plasma is generated, upper and lower electrode provided opposite to each other, and a gas supply portion for supplying a process gas to a space sandwiched between the upper and lower electrodes through the gas supply port. A high frequency power is applied to at least any one of the upper and lower electrodes provided opposite to each other to excite a process gas by the electric field energy. A plasma process is applied to a substrate by generated discharge plasma.
The temperature of the upper electrode is controlled by using a chiller unit so that a cooling or heating medium having a predetermined temperature is circulated and supplied through a pipe. For example, in a case where the temperature of the upper electrode is controlled to be 150° C., the heating medium heated at a temperature of 150° C. is circulated and supplied.